baby girl kera
by newyork423
Summary: Inuyasha, kagome and there little girl Kera are in terrible danger what’s Inuyasha hiding why is kera so dangerous? why is inuyasha trying to KILL her? find out in this story
1. start

Baby girl

The wind blow through Inuyashas long silver hair as he sat on an old pine tree in the Inuyasha forest. Kagome sat at the bottom of the tree holding her new born child kera close from the cold winter nights.

That morning

"Kagome... Kagome" Inuyasha shouted as she awoke to find Inuyashas face close to her own. INUYASHA she screamed as she pushed him away not knowing what she was doing.

'Sorry Inuyasha' she giggled

"You stupid idiot"

I said sorry ok

"But you didn't have to go hit me" Inuyasha started to pout (in that supper cute way he does)

Err hopeless Kagome whispered under her breath

Kagome held Kera close as she rode her bike with Inuyasha sitting on the handle bars to go see Inuyashas brother Sesshomaru and rin one of Kagome friends.

"Are we there yet?"

No

"Now"

Inuyasha

"Fine…………. how about now"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off her bike.

You can walk the rest of the way

"Kagome let me on"

No

"Please"

No

"Please"

Sit boy

"oww" Inuyasha fell face first on the solid rock ground

Kagome continued into the distance still trying to find her friends.

Suddenly Inuyasha herd Kagome scream.

"I'm coming Kagome" as he ran to her aide

"Watch were you are going

It was a rock INUYASHA

"Well look next time"

Suddenly they herd a cry

"Kera"

Inuyasha picked up his daughter

I no lame but I don't really no what im doing well tell me what you think maybe what I should do next you no well also check out Sakura003 she is my sister great writer well love ya xoxoxo


	2. secrets

Hi thanks 4 reading my story

"Hush you stupid infant"

'Inuyasha don't talk to her like that'. Kagome said as she got up brushing the dirt off her cloths.

"What's that" Inuyasha whispered to himself

Inuyasha what is It

"Shhh" he said handing kera to kagome

He yelled pulling the tetciga (you no that sword of his)

Out of its sheath.

Striking the object

"What the hell" he said as he jumped back

'Hello brother'

Sesshomaru said as he popped out of the bushes.

"Hello Sesshomaru"

Kagome said as he made his way over to see kera.

What a disgusting baby demon

Sesshomaru where's Rin?

Folling behind she shouldn't be long

Ok.

It was getting dark and kagome put kera down in her bed

She fell asleep with Sesshomaru near the fire.

Inuyasha was in a tree thinking

Thinking about the dangers and hazards he had to place his child in.

About 15 minutes past and Inuyasha jumped off the tree to the hard ground below. Holding his child in his hands he bent down and kissed kagome

"I'm sorry …………… don't you dare follow me kagome ...Please"

Kagome rolled over as Inuyasha left cutting down all trees in his path.

Where's he going and y is kera there what can she do that has him putting his only child in a dangers situation.

What's he hiding from kagome?

Thanks 4 reading ill up ate tomorrow im going out with the girl's tonight lov ya xoxoxox o yar REVIEW please

-- 


	3. where is she

I no they are short but ill make this one longer in this one we find out what kagome is made out off " Inuyasha is so dead" (that's not in the story please don't be in the story)

Inuyasha was half way to his journey to (well I can't tell you ...You'll find out later) when he sore a faint figure in this distance. he stopped as it come strait for him

"You wonna fight do ya… ok"she said placing kera down in a patch of grass and grabbing his texsiger (I'm getting here I can't spell that sword)

Charging for the dark figure.

As he got closer he found a small girl he stopped his attack "Rin"

Inuyasha give me the baby Rin demanded

"What NO WAY"

Fine good bye Inuyasha

Rin said as three ghosts' appeared

Take him out

Yes my queen

As Inuyasha was fighting

Hello baby

Kera yored looking at Rin

Kera began to cry shhh baby I've got you

"Damn it let her go………….NOW"

Sorry Inuyasha I have to run tata

"Rin Rin come back" "ill get you sooner or later you no that don't bother to hide from me do you hear me err"

Back at camp

'Kagome Kagome'

What shimpo

'I can't find Inuyasha or kera'

WHAT INUYASHA

Kagome jumped up and started running in the line of cut down trees calling out his name every so often.

There you are

Inuyasha was on the ground trying not to cry

Inuyasha wares kera Inuyasha answer me

Inuyasha. Kagome bent down next to him and hugged him

She-she's gorn

WHAT Inuyasha where is she were did she go listen to me

I DON'T KNOW Inuyasha yelled at Kagome

Kagome started to cry well find her

"No ill find her''

Inuyasha let me help

No

She is my child I won't her back who tock her

Rin

What

It was Rin she jumped me and and…Inuyasha cried (never)

Kagome there's something you have to no kera she well you see she's a…………….

Sorry guys I don't know what she is its 12.43 I don't wonna stay up to late ok bye


End file.
